Talk:Straw Hat Pirates
Kozuki Clan/Mokomo Dukedom in Allies Section Shouldn't we put the Kozuki clan in the ally section like it is on the Heart Pirates, instead of every single person individually. Seems counterintuitive. Ddog892 (talk) 23:01, March 10, 2016 (UTC) I have to agree. If all the members work for the Kozuki Family (in this case, Momonosuke), then it can be shortened up to to the Kozuki Family. KingCannon (talk) 23:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) Well of course, we should do that. Joekido (talk) 00:14, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Individual characters seems like a no-no. But do we include the whole Mokomo Dukedom as a part of the "Kozuki Clan", or are they separate entities? 01:34, March 15, 2016 (UTC) :Asking the correct question, JSD! We definitely shouldn't add individual characters, not when they're all part of the same organization. But exactly which organization they belong to is the question. I think going with the "Kozuki Clan" is the safer bet for now, so let's go with it. 03:05, March 17, 2016 (UTC) On second thought, it's called the "Ninja-Mink-Pirate alliance", I think we should consider the minks separately. 11:39, March 18, 2016 (UTC) That could be redundant considering that the Mink leaders are already retainers of the Kozuki Family. One could argue that because the entire tribe is under Inuarashi and Nekomamushi, they're in a way subservient to the Kozuki Family despite not being retainers. Chapter 815 showed this well, with every mink kneeling down. This is basic organization. The subordinate of the subordinate of the boss is still a subordinate of the boss. KingCannon (talk) 01:56, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Yes, but the forces they represent are still vastly different. One is a family in one country, the other is the entire force of a country. They both get their names directly mentioned in the alliance by Luffy, I think they should be both represented separately in the gallery. Let the article explain why the alliance between them exists. 18:14, March 24, 2016 (UTC) We probably shouldn't base our articles on the stupid names Luffy utters once in a while, though I still agree that both the 'dukedom' and Kozuki retainers should be counted as different entities. Just for simplicity's sake. 18:21, March 24, 2016 (UTC) The alliance in the manga clearly views the Minks as separated from the Kozuki Family. "Ninja-Mink-Pirate" Alliance, hello? So we should view the Kozuki Family and the Minks as two entirely different entities. In that case, let them be represented separately in the gallery as JSD said. 18:24, March 24, 2016 (UTC) It is now formatted correctly. 17:54, May 31, 2016 (UTC) no Ichimi Doesn't "Mugiwara no Ichimi" mean Straw Hat Crew and not Pirates? Does the Japanese need to be changed to match Straw Hat Pirates? Meshack (talk) 02:16, January 13, 2017 (UTC) They are "Mugiwara no Ichimi". They have not been called "Mugiwara Kaizokudan" in the manga. --Klobis (talk) 02:00, February 17, 2017 (UTC) So should we change the name to "Straw Hat Crew"? Meshack (talk) 12:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Nah, it means basically the same thing and every official translation calls them the Straw Hat Pirates. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:57, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I didn't know official translations influence the way this wiki works Meshack (talk) 02:33, February 21, 2017 (UTC) They can help when we're considering a term that is pretty much the same as the one for every other pirate crew in the series. Why are you being stubborn about this? Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:36, February 21, 2017 (UTC) I was just asking but Klobis said they were never referred to as Mugiwara no Kaizokudan in the manga so why have the name of the page this? Meshack (talk) 02:54, February 21, 2017 (UTC) That's odd, first few examples I checked in official translation had it as Straw Hat Crew (Chapter 796, Chapter 803, twice in Chapter 806, Chapter 846, Chapter 850). At the very least it's inconsistent. But it's also been romanized as 'Straw Hat Crew' in the Japanese character introduction pages of the volumes for 25 volumes now. 09:52, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Yeah. In the Japanese version of the manga, the name of the group is romanized "Straw Hat Crew" Meshack (talk) 13:09, February 21, 2017 (UTC) So... is the change going to be taken into consideration? Meshack (talk) 13:44, March 10, 2017 (UTC) It's better to be consistent with every other pirate crew then make the exception here. We have more things on the wiki that aren't translated literally. Besides, the term has been used for soooo long, does it really matter? 16:41, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Jinbe With chapter 863, Jinbe has left the Big Mom Pirates with intentions of joining the Straw Hats. Should he be considered an official member now because of how welcoming the Straw Hats are towards him? It hasn't been 100% outright stated but I think all things considered it's guaranteed. Ecylisis (talk) 15:07, April 20, 2017 (UTC) :He specifically left the Big Mom Pirates because he was joining the Straw Hat Crew. He did leave but I don't think he's part of the crew yet Meshack (talk) 15:49, April 20, 2017 (UTC) He's all ready to join now and intends to do so, but he did not join yet. 16:08, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Lets just wait for a few more chapters coz who knows... Jinbe might die in the nexe chapter. He Has Joined STRAWHATS he dies or not , he is now offiical memeber of Strawhats . so add him in the list 11:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) VickyDluffy (talk) I want to add that Luffy did ask Jinbe to join the crew back on fisherman island, so this is not one sided from just Jinbe wanting to join. It's a mutual thing from both the crew and Jinbe, so please do update. LlVIU (talk) 23:44, May 27, 2017 (UTC) Vivi was asked and ponder whether or not to go. Wait until the end of the arc, shouldn't be long now. Rhavkin (talk) 23:50, May 27, 2017 (UTC) No. Wait for full confirmation i.e. the end of the arc like Rhav said. 04:01, May 28, 2017 (UTC) h Shouldn't Jinbe be affiliated with the straw hat pirates ?Strawhat Idriss (talk) 01:27, June 12, 2017 (UTC)